You have (1) new message!
by Daxmvarg
Summary: "S-s-smash Bros?" Morgana asked, awestruck. "Already? I didn't think they would call you so soon!"


Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers, the Persona (or the shin megan ten shay series or whatever it's called) series, or any of the characters.

* * *

_*bzzzrt* *bzzzrt*_

Ren groaned as he flipped over, his hand blindly scrabbling for his phone. Opening bleary eyes there weren't wreathed in blue flames for once, he groggily unlocked his phone…and widened his eyes at the message he just received.

Right as he overcame his shock, however, he dropped his phone onto his face, causing it to fall off the side of his bed and onto the floor, accompanied with the loud yet muffled _clunk_ sound everything made whenever they fell onto carpet. Ren grimaced and sucked his breath in as he checked for any sounds coming from below, where his parent's bedroom was.

To his relief, the only sound he heard was the sound of his father snoring, which meant everything was alright. At least, that's what he thought until he sat up to find a cat staring back at him, its blue eyes almost glowing in the darkness.

"You really had to drop that phone, huh?" the cat asked, yawning. "You know what time it is?"

Ren barely managed to stifle a yelp of surprise behind his hand as he gently shoved Morgana off his chest. The cat glared back at him indignantly as he landed silently on the floor.

"And you pushed me off your bed too?" the cat asked. "Shame, Joker. I thought you better than that."

"I told you before, don't call me that anymore," Ren said as he stumbled around his room in the dark, looking for the light switch.

"Why not?" Morgana asked as he proceeded to clean his paws. "It's not like anyone knows I can talk anyways."

Ren remained silent, as he usually did, but he did shoot an exasperated glare over his shoulder at Morgana as his fingers clumsily swept over the light switch, once, twice, then three times before he finally flipped them the right way.

Morgana yelped and covered his eyes with his paws as Ren stood before, completely undressed save for a pair of red and black boxer shorts and a black t-shirt. Unlike the cooler and rainier weather back in Tokyo, where he lived now was much hotter and drier, which necessitated his change in sleepwear.

"Oh god!" Morgana yelped, though to any other passerby, it would've sounded like he was simply meowing very loudly in distress. "My eyes! My beautiful eyes!"

"Quiet," Ren ordered, his normal quiet, shy voice turning into its deeper, more authoritative persona.

Morgana instantly clamped his jaw shut as he curiously watched Ren button up a familiar-looking black tailcoat before slipping on an even more familiar-looking bird mask. For a split second, a flicker of blue flame flashed as the plastic touched skin, but just as quickly as it had appeared, it vanished. After the events in Tokyo, and after moving back home, Ren had proven himself to be a surprisingly competent tailor, able to create a carbon copy of the outfit whenever he and the rest of the Phantom Thieves explored the depths of Mementos, complete with the (completely fake) gun and knife that he had always used.

Apparently, all those sleepless nights focusing on literally anything else except schoolwork paid off.

"Where are you going?" Morgana asked as he hopped onto the bed, his tail swishing curiously around.

Ren said nothing (as he usually did) but simply showed Morgana his phone screen. The cat's eyes widened in surprise as he looked back up at Ren.

"S-s-smash Bros?" he asked, awestruck. "Already? I didn't think they would call you so soon!"

Ren said nothing as he adjusted his mask. He patted his shoulder, and Morgana instantly understood, hopping on his offered hand and climbing up his arm so that he was perched on his shoulder.

"Should we tell Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and the rest of our friends?" Morgana asked, his tailing tickling the side of Ren's face.

Ren hesitated, his eyes flashing back and forth between the open window leading to the world outside, and the massive pile of schoolwork on his bed. Finally, after a moment of indecision, he shrugged and trudged through the door, clapping a grappling hook to his forearm, making sure the device was concealed beneath his coat. "They'll catch up," he said, as he perched precariously on the windowsill.

Months of exploring palaces and Mementos had given Ren a surprisingly strong build, despite his lanky appearance, and he had no trouble running for extended periods of time and jumping from rooftop to rooftop, as he had done so for so long during his probation.

Morgana sighed, though both of them could tell he was just as excited as Ren about their latest and newest heist. "Alright then," he said. "But you know Makoto's gonna yell at both of us later, right?"

"One problem at a time," Joker said, unable to prevent himself from smiling cockily as he jumped out of the window into the open air, making less noise than a bird.

* * *

A/N: Future Joker main here, Lucina and Samus are always gonna be my girl, but I high-key might just drop Corrin for Joker.


End file.
